1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bridge with a lift for use for the passage of passengers and luggage between an airport and an airplane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,086 discloses a telescoping bridge or tunnel comprising an inner rotunda coupled to an airport, and a telescoping walkway or tunnel coupled between the rotunda and an outer cab to be coupled to the door of an airplane for passengers and small luggage. The bridge of the patent can be expanded and retracted and be rotated about a vertical axis at the rotunda. In each telescoping pair of bridge sections, the inner bridge section telescopes within its adjacent outer bridge section.
In another known telescoping bridge in use, in each telescoping pair of bridge sections, the outer bridge section telescopes into its adjacent inner bridge section.
Another known bridge in use is fixed in place and cannot telescope and hence cannot be expanded and retracted.
These bridges are used for the passage of passengers and small carry on luggage to and from the airplane. Large luggage is checked at the ticket counter and loaded and unloaded separately.
In the operation of smaller regional airplanes, the trend is to allow the passengers to carry their larger luggage beyond the ticket counter to the bridge. Airline personnel then can take the luggage to the airplane and load it into the aircraft cargo hold. One known non-telescoping bridge section has a lift attached thereto near the airport building whereby large luggage can be lowered to the ground and then transported to the airplane. Other known lifts are attached to a bridge and use chutes, ramps, or stairs for unloading luggage.